Saving Emma Swan
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Henry has an idea on how to save Emma. He steals a dream catcher and talks Regina into having Emma over for dinner. SQ fluff.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my crypt combing through my spell books looking for anything that could help find Merlin. Emma slipped and said that we freed him in Camelot so I just needed to summon him. "You always did come down here when you needed to think and be alone."

Looking up, I saw Henry walking towards me. "Hello Henry. How long have you been down here?"

"Long enough to know you're worried about Mom." Henry took a seat at the stone table. "I don't think we need Merlin to get Mom back."

My brow furrowed at his statement. "How are we supposed to get her back then?"

That familiar scheming grin tugged at Henry's mouth. _Oh God. He gets that from Emma and me. What is he up to now?_ "The same way Belle almost got rid of the darkness."

I thought a moment. "True Love's Kiss?" He nodded and the grin grew. "Henry, the pirate and Emma have kissed since she became the Dark One and it hasn't done anything."

"I know it's made you uncomfortable." My eyes narrowed. "Oh come on. I know you love Mom and she loves you. Even if she won't show it now, you've seen it. Especially when Robin tries to get close to you."

 _He's right. I don't particularly like Emma and the pirate together. And I have seen how Emma reacts when Robin is near. She sacrificed herself so I could be happy._ That familiar nauseated feeling started in my stomach at the thought. "Even if I have noticed, why do you think I can get Emma back?"

"Because she _does_ love you. She's only with Killian because you're with Robin. She cries at night and says your name in her sleep. There is a reason why I've stayed over there." I wasn't sure how to feel about the new information. On one hand, he's helping and on the other, he's forcing me to admit something I'm scared to admit. "This will prove it." Henry took a dreamcatcher from his backpack and gave it to me. "You use it to see Emma or something, right?"

"I can see whatever it's hidden." Holding the dreamcatcher in both hands, I focused. In the center, I saw Emma and I in Camelot.

"This is going to be tough. Here's a final chance to back out." Emma's eyes were tender.

"I can handle it." A simple nod and the blonde used her dark magic. I saw my mother killing Daniel and the effect it had on Emma. Her eyes glistened with tears as she saw my pain.

"Regina, I had no idea. I'm sorry." She caught my tear in a test tube and put a cork in it.

"You saw that?" Another nod.

The next scene was Emma sitting alone at her dining room table. The dagger laid beside the same dreamcatcher and she used it. I couldn't see what she saw but I saw tears streaming down her cheeks. "Regina…" The imaged disappeared after that.

"See? I told you!" Henry nearly bounced with excitement. "You just need to get close to Emma and kiss her. Then BOOM curse broken!"

I sighed. "Henry, she doesn't want me around or in her house. I can't get close to her with everyone else around."

"Then invite her over to your house. Just don't make turnovers. She has a thing about apples since you tried killing her once." I couldn't help but chuckle. "Make lasagna. You know she could never turn down your cooking." Another laugh, much brighter this time. "You can do this Mom. And maybe you can finally get that happiness you've wanted in the process."

 _Maybe Henry's right? He's been spot on about things before._ Pulling out my phone, I dialed Emma's number and waited. Emma answered and sounded slightly irritated. "Don't get snippy with me, Miss. Swan."

"What do you want, Regina." Emma's voice was flat.

"It seems our son took a page out of your book. He stole a dreamcatcher of yours. If you want it back, I suggest you come over tonight for dinner." There was a long pause.

"Why should I trust you?" Her voice was guarded. She knew I used magic to see what memories were caught inside.

"As much as I hate to admit, you're more powerful than I am. Therefore, it would be idiotic of me to try anything. I'm not you, remember?" I could only imagine the smirk on Emma's face. Henry tried keeping himself from laughing.

"Someone's ego is a bit bruised." I could hear the smirk she had. _Well there is some of the real Emma left. She's being a smartass._ "Fine, I'll be there at six. Will it be you and I or will Henry be joining us?"

"We need to have a Mother to Mother conversation about our son's behavior." Using the voice that always made Emma squirm, I continued. "And Miss. Swan, don't be late." Ending the call, I placed my phone back on the table. "Happy now?"

My son just grinned. "How are the two of you not married yet? You've acted like a married couple for years now."

"Henry!"

"It's true." He stood and slung his backpack on. "It's four now, you need to get ready for your dinner date."

"It's not a date."

"Mmhmm. Sure. I know how your mind works Mom. You're going to wear something that you know Emma has gawked over to get her attention."

"Okay. Stop right there. Go to your grandparents or something. I am not having this conversation with my son." Henry laughed and hugged me goodbye. Leaning forward, I ran my hands through my hair. _Good lord. She's washed off on me. Emma always did that when she is frustrated._

Xxx

It was ten till six when Emma arrived. Opening the door, I was surprised to see her in a pair of jeans, boots, and her red leather jacket. "This is a change." Sadly, her hair was still pulled back in that dreadful bun. "Please, come in."

"Well, black is your color so I figured I'd wear this instead."

I felt Emma's eyes burning into me. _Henry was right. This new power Emma has makes her bolder. She's never blatantly looked me over before._ "The lasagna should be cooled soon. Your dreamcatcher is on the table."

"Thanks." Emma took a seat at the table. "It's safe to assume you used it?"

"I did." Walking into the dining room, I poured us each a glass of wine. Emma nearly crawled under the table at the idea I saw her weakness.

"What Cora did was horrible. Thank you." She took the wine and sipped it. "No whiskey sour?"

I chuckled softly. "Whiskey doesn't pair well with anything but bar food. Maybe after dinner."

"So we're making a whole night of this? Isn't Robin jealous?"

Even though I was in the kitchen, I knew I was being watched. _She's secretly hoping I say yes._ "He and I are, on our way out, as you would say. With this whole Zelena issue, Rolland doesn't need more confusion in his life."

"That's noble of you. Giving up your true love like that."

"What can I say, you've washed off on me." Bringing the lasagna to the table, Emma barely let me put it on her plate before digging in. "Well, it's good to see your manners haven't changed." I couldn't help but smirk.

Emma glared. "You know I'm different now. This is the real me."

"Whatever you say, Miss. Swan." I noticed Emma's jaw tighten every time I called her that. She clearly didn't enjoy it. I took a seat and started eating. "About our son,"

"Yes, he's become a little thief. What are we going to do about it?"

"That depends, what do you think we should do? We share joint custody." I paused as the blood drained from Emma's face. "Don't think I didn't notice the new paperwork in my office. With this new curse, you made sure it was legal that we share Henry."

Emma's guard lowered a moment. "You didn't kill me during the last curse so I thought I would return the favor."

"I appreciate that. How does the pirate like this _new you_?"

"Regina, you didn't bring me over here to talk about the men in our lives. And you already know he doesn't like this me." The blonde watched me over the rim of her glass. "But what does Robin think about the two of you breaking up?"

"He's hurt, yes. But he understands. Henry seems to believe there's someone else out there for me. My true happy ending as he put it."

"There are no happy endings in this Storybrooke. I let everyone stay together but they decide if they want to make things work." Emma stopped. Her voice rose with each word. After taking a few calming breaths, she continued. "Who does he think your true happy ending is?"

"Emma that is a conversation that needs to be done over apple martinis and whiskey sours." I chuckled when the blonde's brow rose at the sudden change of address. "As I said, once you start acting like the old Emma, I'd start calling you so."

Her eyes narrowed once more. "How have I acted like the "old Emma"?"

"You just have." We ate in silence. Emma was contemplating something but refused to show much more than thought. When she offered to help clean up, it surprised me. For a split moment, I saw the real Emma. "Before you leave, I'll send some leftovers home with you. Unless you gave yourself cooking skills as well."

"You don't need to know how to cook if you have magic. But yes, I'll take some home. Shall we go to the den to finish our conversation?"

"As you wish, Miss. Swan."

Emma stopped dead in her tracks. Spinning on her heels, she nearly growled. "What did I do now? You went from calling me Emma to Miss. Swan again."

Smirking, I stared her down. "You were snippy with me."

Eventually, Emma faltered and looked away. "Sorry."

"That's alright," I paused. "Emma." Brushing past the blonde, I walked into the den. Her guard lowered as she followed quickly and took a seat on the couch.

It wasn't until I took a seat beside her, that she froze. "No need to freeze up like that. We've been friends long enough and, as I said earlier, I'm not going to try stopping you. At this point, since you have the dagger, the only way to save you is by doing it yourself."

"Right." Emma looked me over quickly. Her guard lowering slowly. Biting her lip, she looked towards the fireplace. _The real Emma is starting to show more and more. She's nervous again._ A soft smile came to the blonde's lips when she saw the picture of her, Henry, and I. "I always loved that picture. We had fun that day."

"We did. Henry loved the fact it was only the three of us. Even if we were freezing to death, he still wanted ice cream. And you a root beer float."

Emma grinned. "You liked it. Admit it. Even the great Regina Mills has her weaknesses when it comes to food."

"I will never admit it." Emma's grin grew when I folded my arms and leaned back.

"Uh-huh. You downed the root beer I brought to your office. The kale salad didn't go too well with it though. The look of disgust on your face was priceless." Emma could barely keep herself from laughing.

 _This is the real Emma. Right here._ "Oh shut up." For the first time in what felt like forever, I actually smiled. "You remember that?"

"Of course I remember. I remember everything that…." Emma stopped abruptly. Her shields skyrocketed again. "I need to go." Standing quickly, the blonde nearly sprinted towards the door.

"No whiskey sour? Or even a root beer float?" _Say yes you idiot. I'm so close to getting you back._

Emma stopped at the den's door. Turning, her eyes narrowed. "You'll drink a root beer float just to keep me here?"

"Like you, I enjoy times like this. Out of the pressures of your parents and the annoying men in our lives. I wanted tonight to be a break from all of that. Have you be just Emma and myself just Regina. No Dark One and no wannabe Savior."

Emma's eyes were vulnerable again. Slowly, she returned to the couch. "Okay. You wanna go make them?"

"Join me?" The blonde nodded slowly.

Entering the kitchen, I brought down two large glasses while Emma gathered the ice cream and the last two bottles of root beer. "I can't believe you actually keep these in the house. For Henry I guess?"

"And a certain blonde if she decides to be polite." My smirk caused Emma to flush.

"Thanks Regina." Bringing the items to the counter, Emma leaned against it to watch. "Why don't you use your magic to do that?"

"Because I enjoy not using it sometimes. You taught me that actually."

"I did?"

"Mmhmm. You taught me, in your own twisted way, that I don't need to use magic for everything. I lived without it for nearly three decades before you showed up."

"And now you're trying to return that?" Her voice was light.

 _Emma thinks I'm disappointed in her. I am getting through._ "Only if you want me to."

"I don't know. I enjoy the magic. Having the ability to do whatever I want whenever I want."

"It's addicting, I know. I've been there. But a certain Savior and our son taught me that life isn't all about that." Emma's eyes were glistening when I gave her the float. "Emma?"

"I…" She stopped to bite her lip. "I had no idea Henry and I…"

"You did." I kept my voice low so I wouldn't scare her off. Emma jumped when I cupped her cheek. "Thank you for that."

Leaning into the touch, she sighed. "I should be thanking you. Henry staying with me has helped." Obviously, Emma wasn't paying close attention to what she was saying. "I'm lonely. I seem to push everyone away like all of the Dark Ones before me."

A tear rolled down Emma's cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb and coaxed Emma closer. "You don't have to be."

"Why is that?" Her eyes were still closed.

"Because I'm here for you." Leaning in slowly, I pressed my lips against hers. Tugging at the hair tie, Emma's long blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders. Deepening the kiss, Emma whimpered and pulled me closer. Both of us got lost in the kiss and warmth surrounded us. _It's working. The darkness is receding because of…True Love's Kiss. Henry was right._

When we broke for air, Emma leaned her forehead against mine. "That was some trick, Madam Mayor." The familiar tease was back in Emma's voice.

"And what trick is that, Miss. Swan." I kept a hand firmly on the blonde's hip as the other was tangled in blonde locks.

"Kissing the darkness out of me."

"It worked, did it not?" I couldn't help my triumphant tone.

"You know what that means right?" Emma kissed me quickly.

"You're my true love and I'm yours." I pulled Emma into another breathtaking kiss. "When can I gloat to the pirate and give your mother a heart attack?"

Emma snorted a laugh. "How's about tomorrow? I thought tonight was just about us."

"It is indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so I've gotten quite a few requests for a second chapter to this story. Sooo here you go. Enjoy!**

The next morning, I woke up with a head resting on my chest and an arm draped across my stomach. Memories of the previous night came to mind. _I've had many lovers over the years but none of them have given me the same intimate connection as Emma did_. Dipping my head, I kissed the blonde's hair. When she started to stir, I spoke. "Good morning, Emma."

"Morning." I couldn't see her face, but I knew there was a lazy smile on her lips. "Glad we're back to you calling me Emma again."

"Me too, dear. It will stay that way unless you get snippy with me."

Emma met my gaze. Her eyes were bright and full of love. "Well, sometimes it's a turn on when you call me Miss. Swan."

"You had to ruin the moment, didn't you?" I couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled into my throat. "Shall I make breakfast?"

Emma nuzzled into my neck. "Coffee too?"

"Well, that's a given." Neither of us bothered putting on clothes since I had two silk robes. Secretly, I hoped Mary Margaret or the pirate would come looking for her and see us.

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Stop imagining Mary Margaret's reaction."

"What makes you think I'm imagining that?" I flipped the first pancake and noticed how surprised the blonde was. "It's all in the wrist dear."

"That evil grin you have. You only get that when you're up to something." Emma wrapped her arms around my waist. "Thank you for everything."

"You're quite welcome dear. Would you set the table for us? Breakfast should be ready shortly."

Xxx

After we were showered, Emma and I spent some time together discussing how to move forward in our new found relationship. Ironically, not much would change between us. It would just be clear to Robin and the pirate that things were over. "It's interesting, Henry asked yesterday how you and I weren't married already since we act like a married couple."

Emma snorted a laugh. "He said that to you too? Geez. Even before I became the Dark One he said that to me a few times."

 _It's good having the real Emma back. Thank God her hair is golden again. The white didn't suit her at all._ "Yes, well, he did. Your mother called both of our phones while you were in the shower." Panic washed over the blonde's face. "Don't worry. I didn't answer. I want to _see_ the look on her face when we tell her."

"You're horrible."

Xxx

Walking into the dinner, Emma and I were surrounded quickly. Everyone was thrilled that Emma was back to normal. "How did you get rid of the darkness without Merlin?" Marry Margaret's brow creased.

Emma stole a glance in my direction before replying. "Regina did it."

The petite woman looked between us confused. "How?"

"With True Love's Kiss." My smile grew as Mary Margaret turned pale. "It was quite satisfying."

"Regina!" Emma swatted my arm gently. "Seriously?"

"What is it dear? I didn't tell her that we slept together." It was Emma's turn to pale.

"You owe me fifty bucks Red!" Leroy yelled across the diner.

"Actually Leroy, you owe me fifty and Whale owes me a hundred. The deal was Regina breaks the curse _and_ they sleep together." Ruby grinned as she counted the bills.

"Oh shut up Red." Leroy huffed and went back to his lunch.

"PORN!" _And there she goes._

David caught his frazzled wife before she hit the floor. "Really Regina? You knew she wouldn't take the news well." He paused to set her in the nearest booth. "But I'm glad the two of you are happy."

"Thank you, David." I smiled softly at the man.

"Thanks Dad." Emma shook her head. "I can't believe you were taking bets on us."

Ruby laughed. "Oh come on Emma. I've betted on the two of you since the start. Glad it finally happened."

"Me too." Emma paused, "Have you seen Killian anywhere? And Robin." I stiffened slightly. I had forgotten about forest boy.

"He's probably on the Jolley Roger."

"Thanks." The blonde turned towards me. "I'll be back soon. I need to let him know things are over between us." Before I could reply, the pirate and Robin walked in the door.

"Emma, you're back." The pirate smiled and moved quickly to envelope Emma in a hug. The shot of irritation weakened when she dodged his embrace. "What's wrong?"

"Killian, you were an ass to me when I first became the Dark One. You never helped or anything once we came back to Storybrooke."

The man recoiled. "I'm sorry Emma. It's just…,"

"I really don't want to hear it. We're done. I gave you the chance to love me for who I was and you didn't. You grew to hate me."

"I didn't hate you." The pirate's eyes flashed towards me. "It's her isn't it?"

"Excuse me?" Emma took a step between us.

"She's the reason you're breaking up with me." His voice grew darker.

"Yes. Regina is the only one who understood what I was going through and tried to help me. Even in the beginning. And she's the one who stopped the darkness before it turned my heart black."

"True Love's Kiss? With a woman?" He shook his head. "I knew you were loose Swan but never like that." Before the pirate could continue, he was on his back with blood gushing from his nose.

"If you ever say something like that again, your nose is the last thing you'll have broken."

Everyone in the diner was quiet until Red broke the silence. "Another twenty Leroy."

"Good job. Although, I'm not sure it's a good thing that the town's Sheriff goes around assaulting people." I'm not going to lie, I enjoyed seeing the pirate with a bloody nose. Serves him right for flirting with my swan. Emma and I looked towards a speechless Robin.

He raised his hands in surrender quickly. "I'm not saying a word. Besides, that I'm happy that Regina's happy. Although now I owe Zelena money too."

"Okay," I turned to face everyone in the diner. "Who in this town didn't make a bet on Emma and me?" Emma's parents were the only two who raised their hand.

"You did say once that the Mayor is always last to know things that go on in their town." Emma wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Sadly, we don't get a cut of the profits."

Turning my head, I glared. "Shut up, you idiot." Emma grinned. "And don't say 'but I'm your idiot' because we all already know this." Cupping the blonde's cheek, I kissed her quickly.

"PORN!" _And she faints again._


End file.
